Road Trip
by TypeDarkHope
Summary: I do not own eureka seven.


Eureka SeveN Road Trip!

Disclaimer:I do Not Own any eureka seven characters or eureka seven.

Note this story is just like the story Vacation but it is cold instead of hot and I wanted to see the story finish as it has been DISCONTINUED. I will try to put up at least 30 chapters with as many words I can milk out each. The author of Vacation was BlackCoraliangirl and the first three chapters I owe mostly to her. i will try to contact her for story ideas and anyone else who would like to help. ANY FLAMERS WILL GET VERBALLY ABUSED UP THE for the long intro but this is my first M for Language, Blood,Violence,Adult situations,drugs,and possible futre lemons. someone please be my editor you will be in the we get to the story.

_  
Chapter 1 Winter chill (Re:Summers Heat)

"WHERE THE FUCK IS MY HEADACHE MEDICINE?!"

Renton Thurston jerked out of his slumber and sat up and sighed when he looked at the temprature on the small thermometer across form his bed. Negative 3.2 degress. Ugh. It had been cold like this for a month . It seemed like eversince The Second Summer of Love the days had gotten longer and colder...not to mention the array of high winds that only served to make it worse by adding more cold air. And then there was another even bigger problem to deal with...Holland got really 'bitchy' when it got this cold.  
"HELLLLLOOOOO?! AM I TALKING TO MYSELF?! I KNOW YOU BASTARDS HERE ME OUT HERE!" Renton rolled his eyes and slid slowly off the couch and wiped a bead of sweat off his might be coming down with something. Why did the heater have to be broken? He looked over at the kids who were over in the corner asleep on top of thier playing cards. The cold must have really worn them out. Renton smiled when he noticed a billow of smoke coming from the corner. No wonder Holland couldn't find his headache medicine...Matthieu was smoking it all. Matthieu winked at him and did a hand motion letting Renton know not to open the door. Renton nodded and walked over to the kids and shook them awake. "C'mon guys, it's late, lets go get a bath and go find ma'ma okay?" Renton listened to a few groans before the kids finally got up and followed him out the door on the other side of the room which led to the hall.

When Renton got to the bathroom he could already see the steam coming out from underneath the door, which meant someone else was already inside. He knocked, and a moment later, a very agitated looking Mischa answered the door and Renton would've stepped back and closed his eye's immediately had she not had any clothes on, though she wasn't wearing her usual lab coat. Just a shirt and long skirt she usually wore. Renton swallowed and then smiled. "Um...Mischa? Are you busy in there? I wanna let the kids get a bath so we can all hit the hay. It's late, and thier pretty tired." Mischa motioned for the children to come in, and then gave Renton a nasty look.  
"You can wait. I'll take care of the kids, and put them to bed." Mischa closed the door and left a very confused Renton standing there. What was her malfunction?! Renton sighed and headed towards the room he, Eureka and the kids now shared together. Holland had seen it a fit thing to do since the kids started calling Renton 'pa'pa' and all, but still demanded that he and Eureka have separate beds saying: "When you grow some hair down there I'll let you push the beds together." Yeah...Holland was real ripe when he said that. Bastard. In all seriousness though...Renton didn't think Eureka would ever really want to be in the same bed with him.  
They kissed sometimes...but other than that they never got really physical with one another...and it was probrably best that way. He wouldn't know he was doing anyway. Renton went over to his drawer, and pulled out a pair of sleeping pants and sat them on his bed for when he could finally use the shower. He wouldn't wear a t-shirt,but a jacket instead,it was a bit too cold for it right now. "WHAT DID I SAY WAS GONNA HAPPEN IF I CAUGHT YOU SMOKIN' MY SHIT?!" Renton laughed. Sounded like Holland finally got pissed and kicked down the door."Holland! Shut the hell up! You know what Mischa told you about all that THC anyway!" Talho could be heard down the hall yelling at Holland about his Marijuana in- take. "You need to think about our baby's future, and stop trying to get fuzzed all the time!" "TAKE YOUR PREGNANT ASS BACK DOWN THE HALL TALHO! " Crack.  
Talho had just reemed Holland up-side the head. Yeah...this was the daily occurance on Gekko-State now that everything was over. They hadn't really done much. Holland continued his rediculous quest to see just how high he could get before noon, and Matthieu continued to get beat up for stealing, and Moondoggie and Gidget did more experimentation with objects around the ship. ((If you catch my drift. Cough)) Plus, Hilda was still trying to get everybody to join her black power movement which she called: ANFC. (( If you can guess what that stands for you ROCK.)) Gekko-State was still Gekko-State, no matter how silly they all still were, but honestly, Renton kinda wished they could do something different once in a while.  
Sure...being aboard the Gekko was a real task in itself, but he missed the adventure filled life he'd once led. A little something besides random silliness would be a good change of pace for once.

This chapter and every thing in the plot belongs to BCG and Bones.


End file.
